wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Irene Martin
is an aesthete now able to unleash her talents. Personality Victoria likened her behavior to that of a Diva.Mrs. Martin?” I asked. “Irene,” she said. “Hi Irene, I’m Victoria.” I smiled and put out my hand to shake hers. She didn’t shake mine so much as she put her fingers in my palm. A little bit at a loss of what to do, I shook it as best as I could. She took it in stride. A bit of a diva. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.7 Is a horrible, abusive narcissist. Relationships Julien Martin Unknown how someone like her would be interested in such a reserved man. They were similarly socially obtuse though. Kenzie Rarely seemed to agree with her daughter,Irene Martin threw her hands up. Kenzie gave her a push, and Irene walked around to the driver’s side. She turned around there. “Victoria?” “Yes?” “Yes,” Kenzie said. She did a double take, between her mom and me, then turned to me and said, “You could.” “I-” I started. I wanted to connect to the team, help them, and divine any underlying crises or subterfuge. It was the first time I’d seen the two of them even remotely on the same page. It seemed fine. “Sure.” Kenzie pumped both fists. Irene Martin pulled away. I turned to face the other members of the group; Tristan, Sveta, and Chris were very different people, and all faced me with expressions of alarm and horror. “Yes, awesome,” Kenzie said, as she joined the group, depositing her things. “I can show you my main workshop. We could have a great dinner, my parents are top notch cooks. Do you like pasta?” - Excerptfrom Shadow 5.7 possibly because they were very similar. It turned out that Irene truly hated her daughter, and genuinely wanted her to die. Victoria Irene took an uncommon shine to the seasoned heroine.“My mom seemed to like you a lot, I haven’t ever known her to do that before. A lot of people-” Chris took Kenzie’s hand. Her eyes lit up as she kept talking. “-seem to like her a lot, she’s a charmer, but she hasn’t invited-” He maneuvered the donut Kenzie was holding into her mouth. “-amfohn oher beguh,” Kenzie said, around the donut. - Excerptfrom Shadow 5.7 Appearance Amazing.I looked back toward the ‘car’, the van, and made eye contact with Mrs. Martin. Steel rings at the back of Mrs. Martin’s head kept her dreads away from her face in a deliberately messy style, the metal of the rings a contrast to the hair and the skin that was closer to real black than brown. A series of steel bangles hung from her neck and one wrist, carrying on the aesthetic. She wore an amazing bohemian-style top, predominantly red, the pattern detailed, the fabric as light and loose as it could be without floating off of her. The sleeves were cut so they technically stopped at the elbow, but the excess fabric at the bottom edge of the sleeve was such that it grazed the skin of her legs, beneath her shorts. Her sandals were stamped straps of red leather that went from her toes to encircle her ankle, red on black skin. She was young enough she might well have been a teenager when she had Kenzie, clearly fashionable, she was slim, and she had more poise than some superheroes I knew. Put all of those things aside, and she could have been any parent at a PTA meeting, with stress lines in her face that didn’t match her age, and a rather normal face beneath her very striking makeup. - Excerptfrom Shadow 5.7 Abilities Has actual artistic genius that is never satified and constantly evolving. Equipment The many changing tools of her trades. History Background Horrifically abused her daughter alongside her husband, this caused Kenzie to be taken from them and placed in the foster care. In a roundabout way this led to her daughters later trigger event.Interlude 7.x II Story Start Her daughter was placed in the foster care system.“I hear you,” Houndstooth said. “I’m just worried you’re not going to listen, and if that’s the case, then it’s a bad replay of me, our Protectorate leader and our PRT liaison talking to her school. It’s a replay of us having a meeting with her new foster parents. It’s a repeat of us talking to the parents of a new friend she’s made.” ... “Pay attention when she talks about new friends or people in particular, get ahead of that, introduce yourself, keep a close eye on things. Talk to her teachers. Talk to her foster parents, or the people at whatever institution she’s at. They’re probably pretty overloaded, but make them pay attention. Get everyone on the same page. Same rules for everyone, boundaries, sticking to those boundaries, limit physical contact and gestures of affection unless okayed by the therapist.” ... I made a mental note about the emphasis on foster parents. I’d need to have a conversation with others and pay more attention to Julien and his wife. ... “Super embarrassing,” she said. “And my foster parents?” “Very briefly.” She nodded. She smiled. “Thanks for telling me.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.4 Post-Gold Morning Kenzie returned to her and her husband's care, and blackmailed them into looking after her. Early-Ward Met the new coach and invited her to dinner. Post-Fallen fall Her terrible treatment of her daughter was found out by Victoria, and she was arrested alongside her husband. Her story was used as anti-parahuman fodder by Gary Nieves.Interlude 7.y II Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:Mothers Category:Martin Family Category:Ward Characters